


一晌贪欢【簇邪】

by nagaiyume



Category: sand - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaiyume/pseuds/nagaiyume





	一晌贪欢【簇邪】

黎簇和苏万喝了快两箱啤酒才晃晃悠悠地往家走。已经是半夜了，不过老爹出差，第二天又放假，所以他决定放肆一回。  
走到家门口，眼前的门都在晃，费了半天劲从裤兜掏出钥匙，还没对准锁眼，门吱呀一声，在外力作用下轻轻开了一条缝。  
黎簇满身的酒气似乎在瞬间从毛孔蒸发殆尽，冷汗滑下脸颊，他拿着钥匙僵在那里，忍不住抬头确认了好几次门牌号码，确定自己没走错后，深吸一口气，缓缓推开门走了进去。  
屋里一片漆黑，但从沙漠回来后就变得异常敏锐的感官告诉黎簇屋里有人。他不知道对方是谁，只是有种莫名熟悉的感觉。  
摸到门口的开关，黎簇小心地按下去，同时握紧了立在门边的衣架。  
房间被笼罩在昏黄的灯光下，有个人坐在桌边，直直地看向黎簇。在昏暗的环境里，只有他黑得发亮的眼珠猛然攫住了黎簇的全部注意力。就像之前在沙漠里一样。  
是吴邪。  
吴邪嘴里叼着一根烟却没有点燃，他穿着黎簇第一次见到他时的那身衣服，对黎簇露出不怀好意的微笑：“哟。”  
刹那间被挑开伤口缝线的记忆涌上心头，黎簇下意识扭了扭身体，对吴邪会出现在这里的原因一头雾水：“你来做什么？”  
“想你了来看看你不行吗？”说话间吴邪点上了烟，黎簇觉得自己可能是喝酒喝到鼻子失灵，竟然没有闻到烟味。  
他撇嘴：“我不信，告诉你，我是绝对不会再回古潼京的。”  
“我说过要你去吗？”吴邪像是听了笑话，嘴角上扬的弧度更加明显。  
黎簇觉得这个场景有些诡异，一个突然绑架自己又突然让自己滚的男人，竟然又一次悄无声息出现在自己面前，难道老爹出差也是他安排的？  
黎簇想起吴邪中毒时的脸，一股说不清道不明的怨气从胸口冲出：“你说过要带我回家的，为什么那时候却让我走？”  
“在那种情况下，带着你这个拖油瓶只会让我们死得更快。”  
“明明是你把我带去的！”黎簇几步过去揪住吴邪的领子，紧咬着牙关一字一字蹦出来，“那就应该负责到底。”  
“所以我才来找你啊。”吴邪顺着他的力气站起来，手指轻轻握住黎簇的手腕，对他泛起暧昧的笑容。  
黎簇下意识吞了口唾沫。他想甩开吴邪的手向后退，却贪恋于他手掌传来的温度，像在黑暗的地下通道中那个轻轻盖住他眼睛的瞬间，无时无刻都带来一种安全感，和悸动感。  
黎簇不知道自己在何时改变了对吴邪的看法，只是等发觉的时候，他的眼神已经对吴邪如影随形了。  
他甚至开始嫉妒可以在帐篷里躺在吴邪身边的王盟，以及在黑瞎子随口说出和吴邪有关的细节时，他除了暗自记在心里，也会不是滋味地想着黑瞎子见过的那个天真的小三爷到底是个什么模样。  
反正肯定不是现在这种，会用黑亮的眼睛貌似无辜地看着你，脑子里却不知道在打什么坏主意的老男人。  
他狠下心退了几步，忍不住气哼哼的，“你是想补偿我吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“我的精神损失费可是很贵的。”  
“那你开个价。”  
黎簇搜肠刮肚，他能想到的最有钱的人就是苏万了，但是他根本不想要钱。  
“我开的价，你不一定给得起。”  
闻言，吴邪直接笑出了声，他手里的烟早就不知道去了哪里，眼神却一直和黎簇的胶着在一块：“说来听听。”  
“我想要你。”  
大概是放松后酒精又开始上脑，话一出口黎簇就后悔了，但吴邪一副我就知道的表情，让黎簇又凭空生出一丝挫败感。  
原来他早就察觉到了。  
喜欢上一个比你大十几岁，人生经验不知道比你丰富多少倍的人，还是同性，的确让人有些痛苦。每每在吴邪面前黎簇都开始厌恶自己曾经觉得骄傲的年龄，他很想马上长大，可以变成光明正大站在吴邪身边的人，像他曾经提过的那两个朋友一样。  
而吴邪没有回答，只是在黎簇还愣着的时候走上前捧住他的脸，带着点胡茬的薄唇就这么贴了上来。  
吴邪的体温很低，即使那条软舌开始在黎簇还紧闭的双唇间游走，也没法让人感觉到热度。  
吴邪离开一点，紧贴着黎簇开口：“张嘴。”  
黎簇听话地张开嘴巴，任对方的舌头钻进来四处搜刮，不时缠住他僵硬的舌头嬉戏。  
剧情发展得太快，黎簇的脑子一时反应不过来，只有唇齿交融的响声回荡在耳边。直到吴邪放开他，语调带上一丝戏谑：“初吻吗？还是说，你想要的其实不是这个？”  
我想要的当然不只是这个。  
黎簇一把抓住吴邪的胳膊把他拖进卧室，狠狠推在床上。吴邪毫不反抗，甚至在黎簇心急火燎地脱衣服时用手肘支起上半身，好整以暇地看着他：“别急，我又不会跑。”  
“怕你反悔，你这个骗子。”黎簇脱掉上半身的衣服压上来，用力扯着吴邪的外套。  
“怎么不都脱了？现在还害什么羞。”吴邪曲起一条腿，膝盖顶在黎簇下半身，还充满恶意地摩擦了两下，撩得黎簇的小兄弟立马稍息立正。  
黎簇压住他捣乱的腿，一手捂住吴邪的眼睛，低头吻上了那张总是会挑动他怒火的嘴。  
少年人的情欲来得气势汹汹，毫无章法地一通乱亲近乎于咬，把吴邪的嘴唇磕破了皮，渗出的血丝仿佛给他暗色的嘴唇上了一层冶艳的油彩，又像引爆剂，勾起了黎簇内心暗藏的施虐欲。  
他一口咬在吴邪颈侧，对方的衣服被他扯得乱七八糟的，里面打底的T恤也差点被扯坏，但黎簇管不了这么多。他一把掀开T恤露出吴邪精瘦白皙、覆盖着一层薄薄肌肉的胸膛，着迷地看着随着气息起伏个不停的两点，又低头咬了下去。  
吴邪吃痛一巴掌拍在他胳膊上，但黎簇好像什么都感觉不到，耳中只有自己急促地喘息，和吴邪剧烈的心跳。  
也可能只是自己的心跳声。  
不过这不是重点，黎簇把T恤卷上去绑住吴邪的手，舌头顺着皮肤一路向下，直到被冰冷的腰带扣挡住。  
他跪坐在吴邪身上给他解开腰带，拽着裤腰连同内裤一把扯下来，露出了他之前和吴邪一起去解手时偷偷看过几次的部位。  
吴邪顺从地抬起腿让黎簇把他脱个精光，黎簇觉得自己大概是在做梦，不对，是做梦也想不到竟然真的会有这一天。  
吴邪的身体竟然出奇地白净，没有一丝伤痕。在黎簇握上他阴茎的时候小小地弹了一下，随即就放松下来，开始享受黎簇的服务。  
这个年纪的青少年总会有那么一些自慰经验的，黎簇回想着自己那时候的感觉，尽心尽力寻找着能让吴邪舒服的地方。  
手里的肉棒很快就变得挺立，不知道是屋里太暗还是什么原因，黎簇总觉得吴邪的脸有些模糊不清，看不到他现在的表情。  
他加快手里的速度，随着前液的溢出动作也逐渐变得更加顺滑，吴邪终于还是漏出一丝呻吟，黯哑的声音刺激到黎簇，他的手一紧，在吴邪释放出来的同时也泄在了裤子里。  
一时之间他差点想找个地缝钻进去，吴邪不知何时解开了T恤的束缚，手伸过来悉悉索索地开始解他的腰带。黎簇不知道说什么，吴邪也一声不吭，等衣服都被扔到一边时，黎簇刚刚释放过的小兄弟又颤巍巍地抬起头来。  
吴邪哼笑一声：“年轻就是好啊。”  
“少废话！”黎簇用恶狠狠的声音掩盖自己的窘迫，又把吴邪推回床上，抬起他的双腿往两边分去。吴邪身材很好，两条长腿结实白净，常年在地下的人总是带着那么一丝惨白的阴气，放在吴邪身上却凭空为他增添了说不出的色情。  
吴邪仰起头，脖颈曲线柔软美好，除了有喉结外，完全不像一般男人那样粗壮。黎簇看了一会，压着他的腿凑上去，像一只碰见猫薄荷的猫，咬住了就不愿松口。又舔又咬的把那块薄薄的皮肤弄得红肿不堪后黎簇才满意地离开，而两人的阴茎一直抵在一起，肌肤相亲的快感让黎簇一阵晕眩，最重要的是他这段时间一直挂念的人就顺从地躺在他身下，和之前的他简直判若两人。  
黎簇的手往下探，在被分开的臀缝中抚摸到那个隐秘的入口。他从来没想过有一天会跟男人做爱，但莫名的，他就是知道该怎么做。  
一根手指毫不费力地插了进去，肠壁湿润柔软，像有意识般层层吸附上来不想让他离开。黎簇低下头去吸吴邪的乳头，手指一刻不停地在后穴进出，直到它足够接纳更多手指。  
“够了。”吴邪抓住黎簇的肩膀，“快来。”  
换上自己抵在入口，只稍微进去一点，黎簇就一阵晃神。被炙热的肉体彻底包围的感觉实在太好，更何况这个人还是吴邪，这个认知让他差点又一次缴械投降，但他还是努力稳住神智，缓缓把自己顶了进去。  
吴邪好像被顶得有些难受，他咳了一声，抓着黎簇肩膀的手指不由收紧。黎簇已经顾不上更多，他满脑子都是那个被紧紧包裹的地方，稍微一动，控制不住的低吟就会从吴邪口中溢出。  
这一定不是他的第一次。莫名的，黎簇产生了这个想法。想到吴邪的这种样子被其他人看过，一股怒气就席卷了他的全身。  
猛地把吴邪的腿分得更开，黎簇不管不顾地大力抽插起来。  
吴邪没再发出更多声音，他始终闭着眼睛，即使在黎簇强硬地捏着他下巴让他睁眼的时候也没有反应。  
“你看着我啊！”黎簇心里泛起强烈的焦躁不安，身下越发用力，而本应出现的快感却不知为何没有传达到大脑。  
怎么回事？从最初就开始的诡异感觉终于愈发清晰，他低头看着吴邪的身体，却发现他已经浑身发黑，脑袋也变成了长满黑毛的蛇头，一双诡异的蛇目死死盯着他，在黎簇试图逃跑的下一秒，张开血盆大口对准他的脖颈咬了过来。  
“啊！”黎簇浑身一震，条件反射般想跳起来，却没有丝毫力气，只能软绵绵地趴在地板上，满身都是冷汗。  
他捂着剧烈跳动的心脏，抬起头看了看，发现自己正倒在客厅中间，周围一片阳光明媚，洒在他身上，没有吴邪，也没有黑毛蛇。  
果然是梦。黎簇翻个身摊开手脚，活动过程中才发觉下半身一塌糊涂，忍不住捂着脸叹了口气。宿醉就算了，竟然还做春梦，而春梦的主角就是现在生死不明的吴邪。  
黎簇想起他叫自己滚的场景，意外地不再像当时一样愤怒，而是被一种担忧的情绪替代。吴邪把唯一的血清给了王盟，而黑瞎子也把装备给了自己，他们三个现在是不是还活着，吴邪会不会也变成那种黑飞子，都让黎簇心里揪了起来。  
但是，他又觉得吴邪不会那么容易死，昨晚的梦让他清楚地认识到自己对吴邪到底抱有什么样的感情，就像黑瞎子说的，活要见人死要见尸，在没有亲眼看到吴邪尸体前，他坚信还会再见到吴邪的。  
毁了我的人生和感情这笔账，早晚要跟你好好算清楚。  
黎簇又在地上躺了一会，还是决定先去把裤子洗了。

 

END


End file.
